


Ruminations

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-02
Updated: 2006-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Set sometime after Scarecrow but before Shadow. This entire thing came from this thread : http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/33129.html?thread=1004905#t1004905 and it is marvelous. Becasue Dead totally would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title** : Ruminations  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Pairing** : Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing, Kripke & co. own all.   
**A/N** : Set sometime after Scarecrow but before Shadow. This entire thing came from this thread : [ http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/33129.html?thread=1004905#t1004905](http://sevenfists.livejournal.com/33129.html?thread=1004905#t1004905) and it is marvelous. Becasue Dead _totally_ would. On with the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time they fuck, it isn’t romantic, candles and soft, dark lighting. It isn’t even lying down. It’s up against the bathroom wall in a bar with Skid Row's _I Remember You_ blaring so loud the building reverberates. Its Sam with his legs spread, Dean spearing into him, holding him upright, pulsing, biting his neck, and back. The one lighting fixture flickers every now and then, the wallpaper torn and flaky.   
  
They had been circling each other for years, subconsciously, never daring to say anything. They had been hovering around the tension for months after Sam came back. And the tension had finally snapped, in a no account bar in the middle of a sprawling city of iron and smoke and garbled hands, with Dean hearing the first cords and remembering a bus station and years of silence. Years of being utterly alone, without his other half.   
  
So now Dean is fucking a brand into Sam, bite marks and semen marking Sam as _his_. This is when Sam gets feisty. Because apparently, Sam wants to fuck _him_. And before he knows it, Dean is against the tiled wall, Sam sliding in with little else besides precome and it _hurts_. Dean can feel himself adjusting, can feel the music thumping and wailing and morose. And then Sam slides out and then he slams into him. And Dean feels joy, feels like he can run a marathon, could fly. Because Sam is _his_ and he is _Sam’s_.   
  
And so Sam is snaking his palm around his cock, thumbing the slit, grasping the head and shaft and squeezing just right and “Christ Sammy, I..,” Dean comes, spurting all over Sam’s hand. Droplets of tears mix with the come, as Dean remembers the last time he heard the song when Sam was around. But Sam is back, back for good.


End file.
